


Morning Bliss

by HopeWolf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Cockblocking, Crying, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, laughing, softy Laxus, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolf/pseuds/HopeWolf
Summary: tooth rotting fairy tail fluff between Freed and Laxus with Bickslow cock blocking without knowing it. Laxus is a sap
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 30





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> how i managed to write this sickeningly sweet one shot I have no idea

The light flowed through the window shining down on Laxus. He shifted and opened his eyes to be greeted by a head of green hair. He smiled and carefully removed his from around the sleeping form under him. He rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed trying to wake up a bit while pulling on a shirt. Laxus felt a shift in the bed before he felt a hand lazily glide up and down his back.

“Lax come back to bed. ‘m not ready to get up yet. Come cuddle with me. Please?” Laxus, smiling, turned to look at his boyfriend’s half lidded eyes, still half sleep face.

Kissing the top of his head, Laxus started, “In a minute Freed. I'll be right back.” Freed grips the front of Laxus’ shirt to pull him into a proper kiss, but pulls back a bit confused.

“When did you put a shirt on? I know you didn't have one on when we went to sleep.” Freed’s cute confusion and memories of last night made Laxus huff a laugh. At that, Freed let the shirt go and dropped his hand.

“I pulled it on when I got up. I’ll be right back. I just gotta use the bathroom then I’ll cuddle with you okay?” Laxus said with a smirk though it had no heat behind it. Freed nodded laying back down. Laxus got out of the bed and stretched out feeling his back and arms pop. He left his room leaving the door cracked before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

A few minutes later found him walking back towards his room. He stopped at a small table in the hall opening the drawer and taking out a small jewelry- like gift box. When he hears Laxus close the door Freed rolled to the end of the bed. Essentially where Laxus was supposed to be laying with him. Laxus ends up kneeling on the floor in front of Freed, instead of getting in the bed with him. That made Freed open his eyes to look at his boyfriend, noticing the expression on his face.

Laxus never let his emotions be written on his face when he was with anyone else, but in the presence of his boyfriend, alone with Freed, he was always open. Even before they got together if they were alone then he would let Freed see him, all of him.

“Laxus, babe what’s troubling you?” Freed inquired with as much concern in his inflection as he could muster still tired. That made Laxus smile again slightly easing his nervousness; however, not easing Freed’s concern.

“Nothing I promise Freed. I … got you something.” he said through forced courage. Freed squinted at him.

“What is it? I don't smell food, so it’s not my birthday, nor is it our anniversary … I think?” Freed was turning to look for the calendar to check the date when Laxus stopped him. The latter laughing nervously, losing his nerve.

“Yeah you're right. It’s nothing like that. This is just making me a bit nervous is all. I just thought … It was about time that I ask you. Listen I love you. We've been friends since we were kids, best friends since we were teenagers, and we have been dating for a while now. I trust you with my life and I hope you know you can trust me with yours too. So … ” As Laxus said the last part while pulling out the gift box.

Freed sat up so fast that he would surely feel it later. “Laxus what is that?” He asked unshed tears clinging to his eyelashes threatening to spill over. Laxus pushed the box out for Freed to take it.

Taking a deep breath, Laxus opened his mouth, “Open it.” was all he could get to come out. Freed takes the box with as much care as a baby. He opened it slow like he would break it. Freed’s breath hitched when he pulled out the silver ring with a key on it.

“Move in with me?” He asked, lowering his head with closed eyes and bated breath. There was a beat of silence till Laxus heard Freed chuckling. Laxus choked on a sob swallowing it back down. He could do nothing to stop the tears from leaving his eyes though. He reached up to take the key back out of embarrassment. He opened his eyes, but didn't lift his head when he felt Freed grab his hand, holding it to stop him from taking the key.

“No Laxus please don't misunderstand me.” He said as he placed the key back in the box, sitting it on the nightstand. Then he put the hand on Laxus’ cheek swiping away the tear with his thumb.

“I thought you were proposing.” Laxus looked at him hard, confused as hell.

“Think about what you said to me and how you said it to me Laxus. I was just a little surprised when I saw the key and I didn't think about it before it happened. I wasn't laughing at you.” Freed smiled the entire time, showing a full teeth bright one when Laxus leaned into his hand.

“Of course I will move in with you, laser brain.” Freed declared matter of factly. Laxus rises up for a kiss to which Freed happily accepts. When they pull back for air, Laxus rests their foreheads together.

“Yeah I guess I see why you would get the impression that I was proposing. Sorry about that.” Freed just shook his head.

“I believe I was promised cuddling earlier.” Freed smirked. Laxus laughed at him getting up. He smiled into another kiss, pushing Freed back on to the bed. Laxus bit Freed’s lip causing the greenette to gasp. Laxus’ tongue found its way in. Freed moans through the kiss, flashes of the previous night came rushing back. Laxus pulled back so they could breathe. Freed saw glowing out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see his communication lacrama glowing a blackish shadow.

“God they have the worse fucking timing.” Freed growled out. Frustratedly, he threw out his to answer.

“This better be important. I'm kind of busy right now Bickslow.“

**Author's Note:**

> these two videos are just too adorable to not mention  
> https://youtu.be/fUcntCo54MM  
> https://youtu.be/nC3EVg-r8Ro


End file.
